Eight Gates
Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 7.43.57 PM.png|First Gate: Gate of Opening Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 7.44.41 PM.png|Second Gate: Gate of Healing Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 7.46.37 PM.png|Third Gate: Gate of Life Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 8.04.12 PM.png|Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 8.36.59 PM.png|Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 8.39.14 PM.png|Sixth Gate: Gate of View Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 8.46.24 PM.png|Seventh Gate: Gate of Wonder Screen Shot 2017-03-26 at 8.49.09 PM.png|Eighth Gate: Gate of Death Eight Gates is a special you can acquire through spinning. It has 8 stages(Gates). To activate the Gates you must hold F. First Gate: Gate of Opening This is the starter stage for the special, you gain chakra, health, speed and a green aura. Second Gate: Gate of Healing You unlock this stage at Lvl 10, you gain more chakra, health, speed and your eyes turn white. Third Gate: Gate of Life You unlock this stage at Lvl 20. you gain more chakra, health, speed and your skin turns red. Fourth Gate: Gate of Pain You unlock this stage at Lvl 40, you gain more chakra, health, and speed. You can use Lotus only in this stage. Fifth Gate: Gate of Limit You unlock this stage at Lvl 60, you gain more chakra, health, speed and a blue aura. While opening this gate, the user will have a blue chakra sphere surrounding him/her. Sixth Gate: Gate of View You unlock this stage at Lvl 80, you gain more chakra, health, and speed. Seventh Gate: Gate of Wonder You unlock this stage at Lvl 120, you gain more chakra, health, and speed. While opening this gate, the user will have a blue chakra tornado surrounding him/her. Eighth Gate: Gate of Death You unlock this stage at Lvl 150, you gain more chakra, health, and speed and a red aura. You lose 5 Lvls after opening this gate. While opening this gate, the user will have a burst of red chakra spreading out of him/her. The user will eventually die even without taking damage or running out of chakra. Eight Gates Moves 1, Leaf Hurricane This is the starter move for Eight Gates, the user surrounds him/herself with a green tornado that knocks out anyone that touches it. 2, Lotus You can only use this move when the Fourth gate is opened, press Z to use. The user gains speed, when the user touches the enemy, he/she will lift the enemy up into the air along with him/her while dealing damage multiple times. Finally, the user will slam the enemy into the ground. This move is deadly if it's combined with a melee weapon. Glitches 1, When you are typing in the chat box, if you press F, you will open the First Gate unintentionally. 2. Sometimes when you activate the Fourth gate and it wears off, you can still use Lotus, but only one time. 3, Lotus can negate the defensive capabilities of Susanoo, allowing the Eight Gates user to harm the Sharingan user. 4,Sometimes if you use Chidori and Eight Gates on the same time,you can be hurt by your Chidori Category:Specials